


King Agreste

by tokillaladybug



Series: AU Yeah August 2018 [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU Yeah AUgust (Miraculous Ladybug), Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Kings & Queens, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokillaladybug/pseuds/tokillaladybug
Summary: A retelling and revisioning of the Grimm fairy tale Allerleirauh "all-kinds-of-fur" with a miraculous twist.  Evil kings, beautiful dresses, banquet dances, magical earrings, and a girl in hiding.“‘This Girl’ has a name.  Marinette.  If you think I will marry you, you are sorely mistaken.  You have been a cruel tyrant to these people and you deserve to rot in your grief.”Day 12 AU Yeah August: Royalty.





	King Agreste

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh OMG, I'm so happy this is done. This (nearly) 6000-word monster took up all my free time for the past 3 days and I'm so proud of it! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. If you want to read the original Brother's Grimm story #65 you can find it here: https://www.pitt.edu/~dash/grimm065.html
> 
> Day 12 AU Yeah August: Royalty

Once upon a time, there was a king. This king was not a king of known noble lineage, but one who stole his kingdom from the previous ruler, who had been old and frail. This kingdom was small and without a ruling family, leaving its people defenseless and its nobles in need of ruling. This king was a tyrant who drove taxes ever higher and his soldiers enforced any and all of his words without question. After some time, his soldiers became known as the Demons, and he was their master. None knew his name, only the many addresses he requested like your Majesty or your Grace. 

This king had a wife, a beautiful woman with golden hair and porcelain skin. She was so beautiful that it was said her equal was not to be found anywhere on earth. She was the one salvation for the people, quelling the king’s tyrannous decrees and calming the war-torn borders with her diplomacy. 

A few years passed and the queen fell ill, very ill indeed. Physicians and herbal healers came from all edges of the kingdom and beyond to attempt to cure her, but it was no use. Her health continued to decline. 

The king secluded himself further and further into his private chambers. He was not seen or heard of for many months as news of the queen's illness spread. Only his most trusted advisors were allowed near him, and it was from them that his decrees continued. 

When the queen felt that she was about to die, she called the king to her and said, "Find happiness after I am gone. In my memory, be kind to the people, as I have always asked. If you choose to remarry after my death, please take someone who is as beautiful as I am, in spirit and in her love for the people. That you must promise me."

Days after the king had promised her this, she passed away in her sleep.

For a long time, the king could not be comforted, grieving through her luxurious funeral. The kingdom grew poorer and poorer as the king raised taxes yet again to pay for her services. He chose to drown himself in material goods, only accepting the finest wine and spirits to waste his days away. The king’s advisors attempted to run the kingdom in his honor, but as the king found out about their new policies, he quickly reversed them. He tightened the kingdom’s belt even more, demanding that the people feel the pain he felt. 

He did not consider taking a second wife for many months. Finally, his advisors said, "There is no other way. The king must remarry so that we will have a queen. We need someone to bring balance into the king’s life, and to bring joy and comfort to the people again"

The advisors searched long and hard until they found an old document in which a king was required to have a queen in order to rule. Though the rule was from many lineages ago, and the new king had dismissed most of the old rules, his grief clouded his judgment. The advisors were able to convince him to take another wife. 

They did not expect him to decide on this exact method to choose. 

The king misremembered his wife’s request, blurred with his grief and anger. He decided he needed a wife as beautiful as she was on the outside, disregarding her requests to help the people. 

Messengers were sent out far and wide to seek a bride, who in beauty was entirely the equal of the deceased queen. Unmarried women from every standing throughout the kingdom were summoned to the castle. The poorest farm girls and the noblest ladies were all brought before the king, lined up in the largest hall in the castle. 

Most of these girls were brought against their will, though a few relished the chance to marry a king. The Demons dragged them from their families and left them weeping in the halls. Every eligible girl of every age was there, some as young as 10. 

Only one girl caught his eye, a young woman of 19. She was a servant in the castle, having grown up there since she was small. She remembered the old king and his kindness to the people, and she was furious at the treatment of these girls and her people. 

The king looked at her in the hall and only her. She did not resemble his deceased wife in every way, but her smile was kind like hers and her beauty was unmatched by any other there. 

Without hesitation, he said to his advisors, "I will marry this girl, for nowhere else can I find a bride who is her equal."

When she heard this of herself, she spat, “‘This Girl’ has a name. Marinette. If you think I will marry you, you are sorely mistaken. You have been a cruel tyrant to these people and you deserve to rot in your grief.” 

The king ignored her words, demanding his advisors set the wedding date for the earliest possible time. 

When the councilors heard this they were horrified, but also hopeful, and said, "Please Miss, the king needs a queen who will care for this kingdom. Your passion is what we need. What the king decrees is law."

Marinette was furious when she heard of this decision. Hoping to earn some time to dissuade the king further, she said "Before I fulfill your wish, I must have three dresses made of my own design: One as red as blood, one as black as coal, and one that is blue and glistens with gems like the stars. These will each have matching masks and shoes, for greater elegance. Further, I must have a cloak put together from a thousand foxes, with spots from only the blackest rabbit fur. I will not marry until this is done. There will only be the best for the future queen."

Now, she thought that is was not the time for so many animals to be ready for slaughter, and these dresses would take much time to create. It would give her time to convince the king otherwise.

But the king did not give in, and the most skilled maidens in his kingdom had to weave the three dresses, one like crimson blood, one like ebony coal, and one that glistened like the stars without any equal. And his huntsmen had to capture all the foxes and rabbits in his entire kingdom and take fur from each one. From these, a spotted cloak was made. 

During all this time, Marinette tried to reason with the king from her prison in the castle, but he would not hear her. After the first few attempts, he banned her from the greater castle grounds and confined her to her chambers in the far wing.

Finally, when everything was finished, the king had the dresses and cloak brought to him. Spreading it out, he said, "Tomorrow is our wedding day. There will be no discussion.”

When Marinette saw that there was no more hope to change the cruel king’s mind, she made the decision to run away. During the night, while everyone was asleep, she got up and took the only thing most valuable in her possession: a pair of earrings said to hold great luck and fortune. They’d been given to her by her grandmother when she was small, and she held them near her always until now. She put them on for the first time and hoped that her grandmother’s words were true. She put the three dresses and masks into her bag, put on the cloak of fur, and set forth. 

She stopped briefly by her parent’s quarters, who had not seen her for many weeks. She bid them a tearful goodbye. They packed her some food for her journey and hoped only that she would be happy someday, far away from here. 

She walked many days and nights, keeping only to the most concealed forest paths, away from the main roads. Though the Demons attempted to find her, and came quite close a few times, she managed to stay hidden. 

One day, when she was many days travel outside of the kingdom and easily into the borders of another, she decided it was safe enough to sleep close to the road. She’d feared for her safety deep in the forest here, and being near the main road gave her comfort in the night. 

The sun came up, and she continued to sleep, and she was still asleep by broad daylight. Now it came to pass that the king who owned these woods was hunting in them. When his dogs approached the tree they sniffed, then ran around it barking.

The king said to the huntsmen. "See what kind of wild animal is hiding there."

The huntsmen followed his command, and when they returned they said, "A strange animal, like none we have ever seen before, is lying in the hollow tree. There are spots of black on its fur. It is just lying there asleep."

The king said, "See if you can capture it alive and bring it along." The king rode on ahead of the huntsmen, ready to retire for the night. 

When the huntsmen took hold of Marinette, she awoke. Filled with fear and shock, she cried out, "Unhand me, for I am human. I am Marinette. Please, I am lost and in need of shelter. Have pity on me and take me with you."

Then they said, “Your cloak looks like the spots of a ladybug. You are but a bug who can serve the king, we have no interest in your name, Ladybug. You are good for the kitchen. Come with us. You can sweep up the ashes and fetch wood for the cook’s fire."

Thus, they set her on the cart and drove her home to the royal castle. There they showed her a little cot in a storeroom behind the kitchen, where the light of day never entered. She was told, "This is where you can live and sleep, little Ladybug."

Then she was sent to the kitchen, where she carried wood and water, tended the fire, plucked the poultry, sorted vegetables, swept up the ashes, and did all the dirty work the other servants despised.

Marinette lived as Ladybug a long time, content in the anonymity but miserable with the work. She felt lonely without her family and had managed very little in the way of making friends. Some of the other kitchen girls would talk with her when the night was late and the coals had cooled, but during the day the cooks wouldn’t allow it. 

Though the staff in the kitchen were unpleasant to Marinette, the rest of the kingdom seemed happy. This king was loved and peaceful with the neighboring lands. He was King Agreste, and though before his rule the kingdom had been struggling, the past years had been prosperous. 

She hoped one day she would have the opportunity to leave the kitchens and open her own merchant’s stall. She wanted a better life than this, but she was grateful she had left the cruel king’s clutches. 

Every day she still feared that the cruel king would come to find her and drag her away to be his queen. Rumors of bounty hunters along the borders and an army building its forces scared her much more than any hard work or harsh words in this kitchen. 

Though King Agreste had been unmarried all this time, he decided it was time to consider finding a queen. He wasn’t in the mind to decide immediately, but he thought to throw a banquet: one to celebrate the many years of prosperity and to allow him to meet potential brides. 

Though Marinette wasn’t interested in marrying this king any more than she wanted to marry the other, she did remember those beautiful dresses. 

It would be a shame to never wear them. 

The king had been kind enough to invite even the lowest of servants to join the banquet once everything was served to the other guests. As everyone was excited, dinner was served early in the hopes of extra time to celebrate. The other kitchen staff made their way up to the great hall, even as the head cook called back, “Ladybug, you are too dirty and ill-mannered to come. Stay here to help clean when the banquet finishes.”

Marinette watched them file up the stairs and quickly made her way to her cot. She was not going to miss this opportunity, no matter what she was told. She washed the grime from her face and hands, she pinned up her hair in curls as best as she could, and she donned her crimson dress. Though this banquet was not a masquerade, she feared that the other staff would recognize her, and so she wore the matching mask. 

For luck, she rubbed her earrings and hoped that they would keep her hidden. 

She made her way through the servant passages to the main hall, entering the banquet through the main door. Everyone stepped out of her way, for no one knew her, and everyone thought that she was a princess.

She had not hoped there would be this much attention on her, but what’s done is done. 

After some time and a few dances with flirtatious lords, dazzling barons, and gregarious dukes, the king approached her. He asked her for a dance, and though she did not like the attention, she couldn’t deny him. He was handsome and charming, so it wasn’t such a difficult task in the end. 

“I pride myself in knowing all of the neighboring kingdoms and their royal families, and yet I have never seen nor heard of you, Princess.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her as they spun around the room.

Though Marinette had never danced like this, she found herself easily falling into step. “You wouldn’t have, I’m sure, your Majesty. I’m not here to represent anyone, only to enjoy the celebration.” The mask made her feel braver, even though this was the king, she could say what she meant. Her time with the cruel king had weakened her voice some, as much as she hated it. 

He seemed surprised, “I would have thought every girl here would be looking for my hand. It only seems the expectation at events such as these.”

“I have no interest in marrying kings. I never have.”

“Will you not tell me your name, Princess?” His green eyes flashed brightly with curiosity. 

She curtsied as the dance ended. Running her finger along the edge of the mask, she said, “That would defeat the purpose of this then, now wouldn’t it, your Majesty.” He tried to ask her for another dance later in the evening, and she surprised him by agreeing, though he had others to entertain at the current moment. She escaped into the crowd and watched the rest of the celebration from afar.

Though the night was young, Marinette heard the first of the kitchen staff talk about leaving. In her panic, she rushed out, disappearing even as the king was distracted by a dance with another girl. Once the king found out, he questioned the guards who stood watch in front of the castle, but no one had seen her after she left the main entrance.

She had run back to her cot, quickly taken off her dress and mask, took down her hair, dirtied her hands and face with soot from the fireplace, put on the fur cloak, and was once again Ladybug.

After she had returned to the kitchen and was about to set to work, the cook said, "That's enough until tomorrow. Make the king's tea for me, so I can be in charge upstairs, but don't let a hair fall into it, or in the future, there will nothing more for you to eat." The king requested hot tea before bed every night, a tradition he had taken on since he was a young child still with his mother. 

The cook went away, and Ladybug made tea for the king. Though she did not know how the king preferred his tea, she tried her best. When it was done, she rubbed her earrings with the hope that she would not be punished for her work. 

She did not notice that the tea glittered with a thousand sparkles. 

When the dance was over, the king had his tea brought to him. Though it was early, there were rumors that he retired to his chambers soon after the disappearance of the mysterious princess. He drank it, and it tasted so good to him that he thought he had never had a better cup of tea. He had no idea how tea could shine like that, as he had never seen it before.

He ordered the cook to come before him. The cook was terrified when he heard this order, and he said to Ladybug, "For sure you let a hair fall into the tea. If that's true, you'll get a beating."

When the cook came before the king he was asked who had made the tea, and he answered, "I did."

The king said, "That is not true, for it was made in a different way, and much better than usual." He was not unkind in his tone, but it was obvious he was unhappy with the lie. 

The cook answered, "I must confess that I did not make it. It was the little ladybug."

The king said, "Go and have her come up here."

The cook went downstairs furious. “I don’t know what you did, but you will not embarrass us before the king. Hold your head up high and do not get any of your grime upon him. Tell him you are no use to anyone.” He sent Marinette up to the king’s private chambers, following behind her. 

When Marinette arrived, the king asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Ladybug." She kept her voice clipped, but not impolite. She did not want him to recognize her from earlier, nor did she want to incur the cook’s anger. 

He asked further, "What are you doing in my castle?"

She answered, "I am here to work. I am good for nothing, no use to anyone."

He asked further, "How did you make such tea? It glittered with a thousand sparkles."

She answered, "I do not know anything about that." She kept her eyes lowered to the floor as her heart racketed in her chest. She felt about to burst with fear. 

King Agreste sighed. “Thank you for the tea, I must have it now and every night hereafter.” The king felt he could learn nothing and had to send her away.

The next night, the banquet continued. He felt that this celebration was not finished, and he had yet been interested in anyone but the mysterious princess. He hoped to see her again the next night. He tried to not let his mind be clouded with thoughts of only her, but he found it difficult. No other had caused such a stir or been so independent. Many of the other women chose to fawn themselves over him without a sign of their own personality, choosing to mirror his every thought and whim. 

Marinette was happy to get away from her servant’s cot for a night and felt that though she had worn one of the magnificent dresses, it would be a shame to never wear the other two.

Again, the king had invited each and every servant to join the banquet once all was served to the other guests. As the night before, everyone was excited and dinner was served early in the hopes of extra time to celebrate. The other kitchen staff made their way up to the great hall, even as the head cook called back, “Ladybug, you are still too dirty and ill-mannered to come. Stay here to help clean when the banquet finishes and make the king’s tea when he requests it.”

Marinette watched them file up the stairs and quickly made her way to her cot. She washed the grime from her face and hands, pinned up her hair in curls, and donned her coal-black dress. Even more so than the previous night, she feared being recognized, so she wore the matching mask. It was thrilling, defying orders and joining the celebration.

Again, for luck, she rubbed her earrings.

Like the previous night, she made her way through the servant passages to the main hall, entering the banquet through the main door. 

Like the previous night, everyone stepped out of her way.

Unlike the previous night, now people knew her, though they still thought that she was a princess.

There was no time to dance with other lords, barons, or dukes. The king approached her as soon as she entered, enthralled by her presence. As before, he asked her for a dance, and again, she couldn’t deny him. 

“It’s a pleasure to see you again, Princess,” he said as he took her hand, leading her to the center of the dance floor. 

“You as well, your Majesty.”

“Though I know you will not tell me your name, will you indulge me in my other curiosities?”

She smiled teasingly, again rejoicing in the confidence her mask gave her. “Well you know what happened to the cat, and I wouldn’t dare ask any harm upon you, your Majesty.”

He laughed loudly, stuttering their steps as they danced, and said, “Ah, but satisfaction brought the cat back to life, did it not? I should hope you would come to my rescue should I follow the feline’s path.”

“Of course, your Majesty. To do otherwise would be treasonous. But until that fateful time, I should hope you would allow a girl to keep some of her mysteries to herself.”

“I suppose you are right, Princess.”

The king spun her around and around, finishing the dance with a low dip, questionably appropriate for this type of event. Marinette could feel the questioning and hungry gazes upon her. Who was she to steal the affections of the king?

As she curtsied to him and the music swelled for another song, the king caught her arm. “Please, dance with me again. I cannot bear to part with you just yet.”

Marinette looked around, feeling the eyes on her from all around the hall, unsure of what to do. But one couldn’t just deny the king without making an even bigger show, and, as it is, she was uncomfortable with all the attention. She saw that the night was still young and the other kitchen staff were at the far end of the room, enjoying themselves. After such a long pause, she noted that the orchestra had repeated the same verse over again twice so that the king could begin his dance on time. 

“As you wish, your Majesty.” As they danced, the king watched her and she lowered her eyes to examine the elegant embroidery of his shirt. She wasn’t sure what the appropriate thing to say was, so she remained quiet. 

After some time, the king said, “I quite like your dress, much different from last night’s. Though the red matched your lips, the black matches your raven head.”

Marinette glanced down to the flowing layers of her skirt, proud of her own design, even if her hands hadn’t constructed it. “Thank you, your Majesty. I worked hard on its design. It is an honor to hear your praise.”

“You made this?”

“I designed it, your Majesty. I was not allowed to participate in its construction.”

“Well, your personal hand in it makes it all the more beautiful.” His eyes were wide, watching her with fascination. “I should hope you have another beauty hiding away for tomorrow, should I see you again.”

“I suppose that is for you to find out tomorrow, your Majesty.”

“I suppose you are right, Princess.”

The music swelled for its final crescendo, but the king did not let her go and pulled her into another dance again. This time, he spun her around and around until they were both nearly breathless. 

“What do you think of this kingdom, Princess? Is it one you could find comfortable?”

She contemplated her answer carefully, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to give away her secrets. “My time here has shown me that this kingdom is prosperous and the people are happy. I suspect I could be happier here than I would have been living in my home kingdom.”

At her answer, the king smiled brightly. “Well then, regardless of what happens, I hope you would make a home here. You are most welcome.”

“Thank you, your Majesty. I am grateful to hear that from you. It means something quite special indeed.”

The king looked around the banquet hall and took note of the other guests. As their third song came to a close, he decided it would be best to follow through with his duties to the other guests. “I hope to see you later for a final dance, but I should attend to the other guests. Thank you for indulging me with your company, Princess.” He took a low bow and kissed the knuckles on her right hand. Such an honor was not seen often from the king to another. 

She touched her cheeks, feeling them warm under the edge of her mask. With a final curtsy, she bid him a gracious farewell and disappeared as soon as his attentions were on someone else. Though she was first back to the kitchens, she could hear the others coming down the servant’s passage after her. 

Later that night, the king would look to have a farewell dance and another chance to see her, but the guards would not remember her slipping away, nor would anyone else. 

As the night before, she had run back to her cot, quickly taken off her dress and mask, took down her hair, dirtied her hands and face with soot from the fireplace, put on the fur cloak, and was once again Ladybug.

She barely feigned readiness to work with a touch of boredom before she was ordered to make the king’s tea for the second time. Again, the cook went away, and when it was done, she rubbed her earrings with the hope that it would be the same as the day before, for she did not remember how she had done it then. 

This time, she noticed when the tea started to glitter as if covered with a thousand sparkles. 

The king retired early, hoping that the sooner he rested the sooner he would see his princess. He was excited about his tea and requested that Marinette deliver it personally. He again questioned her how she made tea that glittered so brightly, and again she only repeated that she did not know and she was of no use to anyone, as the cook told her. The king sent her away for the night, and she was thankful he did not recognize her. 

As the preparations for the third night of the banquet finished, the cook said, "You are a witch, you little bug, always charming the tea and putting a spell on it to make it very good and taste better to the king. Stay here and do nothing, for we will be back late and need your help." 

She thought of arguing but decided against it, only fueled by determination to enjoy her time during the celebrations. 

This time she put on the dress that was blue and glistened like the stars, and as before, she waited for all the other servants to leave. She stepped into the hall, and as before everyone stopped and stared, though this time it was to be expected. 

Just as before, the king was waiting to dance with her. He smiled widely upon seeing her and would not be distracted by anyone else all night. He wanted to dance and dance and dance with her and no one else. 

“Now your dress glints like the starts in the night sky, just as your eyes do. Princess, you continue to amaze me.”

The two talked through many dances long into the night, and the more they talked the more she surprised and enamored him. She kept up with his wit while remaining proper, and she held her opinions strongly without being disrespectful. He felt he could love no other like her. 

Though his mind was made up, he did not want to force her into a marriage she would not want. 

He waited, and brought it up gently, with the hope of convincing her. “Princess, I do not wish to confine you or lock you away. You are the most beautiful person I have met, inside and out, and you would do me a great honor in becoming my queen if you find such a thing agreeable.” 

He held out to her his silver ring, engraved with the royal seal. Such a symbol of trust was unexpected to Marinette, and she nearly stopped their dancing in shock. 

Other’s seemed to have noticed too, for the crowd became quiet and all eyes were on her. 

In her hesitation, the king stopped their dancing. He slipped the silver ring onto her finger and said, “Please, consider my offer. You may keep the ring, even if you decline. I know now that I will marry no other. I will stay unwed without you.”

Marinette’s heart racketed in her chest, she felt it was so loud the whole room should be able to hear it. 

Not having realized how late the night had become, she saw across the room that some of the kitchen servants were beginning their journey back to the kitchens. With panicked apologies, she ran, leaving the king alone in the center of the dance floor. She meant to return the ring, but in her haste, it came with her. 

She raced past the guards and slipped into one of the unused passages, running as fast as her elegant shoes would allow. Though the king and his guards tried to follow her, she escaped without a trace.

She barely had enough time to throw her fur cloak over herself, remove her mask, and unpin her hair before the rest of the kitchen staff found her. In her haste, she did not dirty herself as much as she was before the banquet, though the cook did not question it, and so she hoped it would be enough to protect her from the king’s recognition. 

As the previous nights, she made the king his tea. He retired with sadness as soon as she had disappeared from the banquet, so she had very little time. 

She also felt sadness in her heart, because if she were to marry she would hope it would be one like the king. She deeply regretted hurting his heart, but she could never be again in the public view, for fear that the cruel king would come looking for her and steal her away. 

She rubbed her earrings for luck again and watched as the tea began to glitter with a thousand sparkles. 

He questioned her as he had the previous nights, but as her head hung low and she responded the same, a glinting from her hand caught his eyes. Without warning, he reached for her and clasped her hand, pulling it towards him to see in the light. As he did so, the cloak slipped from her shoulders and revealed her brilliant blue dress glittering like the stars. 

He hoped that finding her would be a happy thing, but as soon as the cloak hit the floor she burst into tears. 

“I’m sorry, your Majesty. Though I find you most wonderful, I cannot marry you. I had hoped to return your ring, please forgive me.” She slipped the ring from her finger and held it out to him. 

He held her hand in both of his, curling her fingers around the ring. “Princess, I do not care if you are a servant in this castle. You are who I love and you will be my queen, the best this kingdom could ask for.”

Her tears fell even harder than before, “I cannot marry you, for the cruel king near here has already claimed me as his bride. I came here to escape his clutches. Should I enter the public eye, he will surely find me. Even if I am wed, he will kill you to take this kingdom and me, I am sure of it. He has no sense or kindness in his heart.”

“Please, Princess, tell me your name.” 

Surprised, she looked up at him and said, “Marinette, your Majesty.”

“Marinette. What a lovely name.” He pulled her towards himself, embracing her. “Do not worry, for I will release your home from this cruel king. Our army was preparing even as we celebrated tonight, and it will be no trouble to liberate the people. That tyrant is my horrible father, who I helped overthrow some years ago. I know he has no caring, and now that mother is gone, he has abused his power even more so.”

Marinette felt overjoyed, knowing she would be free from the shadow over her head. She couldn’t help the excitement bubbling in her chest as she thought of seeing her family again. 

“If you will reconsider, I would still wish you to be my queen. I will take no other, though you are free to decline if you truly wish. Do not let my tyrannous and cruel father cloud your choice, it is yours to make as you choose.”

She searched his eyes for any dishonesty, but she found none. After a long deliberation, she smiled and agreed to be his queen, Queen Agreste. 

She rubbed her earrings again, this time thanking them for her good fortune. It was more than she could have hoped for. 

Not a few months later, her home had been liberated and became its own state in her new kingdom. Her parents moved into the castle that was her new home, and she loved having them near her again every day. 

Not three days after the liberation of her home, she was wed. It was the most beautiful wedding, featuring the most beautiful bride in the entire kingdom.

And they lived happily ever after from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you liked that! Any comments would be so so appreciated! I worked my butt off these past few days on this and I'm so happy with it. Keep an eye out for my future AU Yeah August writings, though I can't promise that they'll be quite this monstrous! 
> 
> p.s. please let me know if there are any typos or anything!


End file.
